Scream/Lyrics
Korean version |-|Romanized= Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream nega tteonal ttaen eonjego ije waseo nareul chatni nabogo eojjeorago Y u keep callin me heoni a, a, an deullyeo nan chamgyeoneun ije geuman naega araseo da hae I’m in control just wanna keep dancing neol dwirohan chae amu saenggak eobsi oneureun nollae lets go crazy modu manchwi sangtae gamdangi andwae ijebuteo ne nunchi an bwa nae mamdaero hallae Bring it on eodi hal mal isseumyeon haebwa Turn it up neon apdwiga matji anchanha jayuroun gibuni joha nuneul gamgo neodo neukkyeobwa hangsang gateun situation ijen beorigo tteonaja get away banbokdoeneun situation gachi fly away come on let’s get away Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream everybody dallija naeil geokjeongeun naeil oneul bam ireun neowa na durui bimil i bitnaneun jeormeum Girls just I wanna have fun kkeutnaji ankil barae i neukkim geudaero nareul boneun nunbit simjangi ttwineun neukkim jasingam neomchige jigeum chumeul chugo itji nal bwa i gibuni joha I wanna be jumping Hey DJ jiruhan norae kkeugo ja PUMP IT Bring it on eumageul meomchuji marajwo Turn it up DJ bollyumeul deo kiwojwo jayuroun gibuni joha nuneul gamgo neodo neukkyeobwa hangsang gateun situation ijen beorigo tteonaja get away banbokdoeneun situation gachi fly away come on let’s get away I fell in love nappeun namjawa sarange ppajiji anheulgeora tto ireoke dajimhajiman I fell in love du beon dasi nan neol chatji anheulgeoya nal japji ma ijen kkeuchiya yeongwonhi hangsang gateun situation ijen beorigo tteonaja get away banbokdoeneun situation gachi fly away come on let’s get away Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream |-|Hangeul= Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream 네가 떠날 땐 언제고 이제 와서 나를 찾니 나보고 어쩌라고 Y u keep callin me 허니 아, 아, 안 들려 난 참견은 이제 그만 내가 알아서 다 해 I’m in control just wanna keep dancing 널 뒤로한 채 아무 생각 없이 오늘은 놀래 lets go crazy 모두 만취 상태 감당이 안돼 이제부터 네 눈치 안 봐 내 맘대로 할래 Bring it on 어디 할 말 있으면 해봐 Turn it up 넌 앞뒤가 맞지 않잖아 자유로운 기분이 좋아 눈을 감고 너도 느껴봐 항상 같은 situation 이젠 버리고 떠나자 get away 반복되는 situation 같이 fly away come on let’s get away Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream everybody 달리자 내일 걱정은 내일 오늘 밤 일은 너와 나 둘의 비밀 이 빛나는 젊음 Girls just I wanna have fun 끝나지 않길 바래 이 느낌 그대로 나를 보는 눈빛 심장이 뛰는 느낌 자신감 넘치게 지금 춤을 추고 있지 날 봐 이 기분이 좋아 I wanna be jumping Hey DJ 지루한 노래 끄고 자 PUMP IT Bring it on 음악을 멈추지 말아줘 Turn it up DJ 볼륨을 더 키워줘 자유로운 기분이 좋아 눈을 감고 너도 느껴봐 항상 같은 situation 이젠 버리고 떠나자 get away 반복되는 situation 같이 fly away come on let’s get away I fell in love 나쁜 남자와 사랑에 빠지지 않을거라 또 이렇게 다짐하지만 I fell in love 두 번 다시 난 널 찾지 않을거야 날 잡지 마 이젠 끝이야 영원히 항상 같은 situation 이젠 버리고 떠나자 get away 반복되는 situation 같이 fly away come on let’s get away Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream |-|English-translated= Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream You wanted to leave me before and now you’re coming back to me? What do you want from me Why you keep callin’ me honey I can’t hear you Stop butting in I take care of my own thing, I’m in control Just wanna keep dancing Wanna leave you behind And party without any thoughts, let’s go crazy Everyone is drunk, can’t handle it I won’t be careful around you anymore I wanna do whatever I want Bring it on If you have something to say, say it Turn it up You don’t make any sense I like this feeling of freedom Close your eyes and feel it too It’s always the same situation Let’s throw it away and leave, get away A repeating situation Together let’s fly away Come on let’s get away Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Everybody, let’s go, worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes What happens tonight is a secret between you and me This dazzling youth Girls just wanna have fun I hope this feeling never ends The look you’re giving me Makes my heart race I’m confidently dancing right now, look at me I like this feeling I wanna be jumping Hey DJ Turn off the boring music and pump it Bring it on Don’t stop the music Turn it up DJ, turn up the volume I like this feeling of freedom Close your eyes and feel it too It’s always the same situation Let’s throw it away and leave, get away A repeating situation Together let’s fly away Come on let’s get away I fell in love with a bad boy I promise myself to never fall in love again but I fell in love, I won’t ever look for you again Don’t hold onto me It’s over now, forever It’s always the same situation Let’s throw it away and leave, get away A repeating situation Together let’s fly away Come on let’s get away Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream